pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Discord
The Pixel Gun 3D Discord is the official Discord server of Pixel Gun 3D that was created on late March of 2019. The primary purpose of this server is lowering the communication borders between the Pixel Gun 3D players. A few other purposes would include following the announcements, receiving support and even suggesting ideas for the game. __TOC__ Joining # Register your account on Discord if you have not done so already. It is recommended to download a client for the device you are on. It is mandatory to download the app on mobile. However, for desktop, it is not mandatory to do so, although doing so provides more functions. # Use this invite link to join the server, or you can alternatively click the "Connect" button on the Discord integrator found on the sidebar, then follow the instructions given. (Please turn JavaScript on in your browser settings as it is required for the integration to function.) Channels Info * #rules-and-info - Information and rules about the server. * #announcements - News and announcements about Pixel Gun 3D. * #votes - When the developers need your feedback on any game related stuff, they will post it there. Staff and Support * #pg3d-idea - submission - For posting ideas for the game. * #upvoted-ideas - Ideas that have more than 10 stars (or upvotes) will be posted in this channel. Support Helpers and above get to choose whether or not to consider, approve or deny said idea. * #pg3d-support - For reporting any issues or bugs found in the game. * #report-discord-users - For reporting any misbehaving users on the Discord servers. Communication * #welcome-users - Lists the users who joined this server. * #general - Regular chatting channel for general and Pixel Gun 3D chatting. * #international - Channel for speaking languages other than English. * #off-topic - For any topic not related to Pixel Gun 3D. Conversation still must follow all rules. * #bot-commands - Bot commands can be used there. * #memes-and-media - Used for posting all sort of media, including GIFs, memes and random images. Pixel Gun 3D * #weapons-and-loadouts - Used for discussion about weapons and loadouts. * #clans-and-siege - Used for searching clans. * #clans-and-siege - Used for discussing about Clan Wars and doing Clan Wars. * #all-modes - Discussion of all regular modes. * #battle-royale - Discussion specific to Battle Royale. * #fanart - Used for posting Pixel Gun 3D fanart. Game-Room * General 1 voice channel (max member count: unlimited) * General 2 voice channel (max member count: unlimited) * Private 1 voice channel (max member count: 2) * Private 2 voice channel (max member count: 2) * Squad voice channel (max member count: 4) * Team-Strike voice channel (max member count: 6) * Clan-Wars voice channel (max member count: 10) Server Stats The Server Stats channel is technically a locked voice channel that shows the total member count of this server. Roles ;Server roles * Developers (formerly Admins) - Developers of the game. * Server Admins (formerly Settings) - Admins of the server that have no correlation with being a game developer. They can only moderate the server and not the game. * Head Moderator - Moderator who seeks out for other moderators. * Moderators - Users who moderate the server that also have no correlation with being a game developer. They can only moderate the server and not the game. * Head of Support Team - User who is the primary support team member. They help out the most in support channels. * Support Team (formerly Support Helpers) - Users with a moderator-type role. They can manage messages in the support channels, comment to ideas and send the best ideas to the developers. * Trial Mods - A temporary moderator position with not too many additional roles. * Content Creators - YouTubers with at least a ten thousand (formerly, one thousand) subscribers who regularly upload Pixel Gun 3D videos. * Special - Loyal, behaving and active people with the potential to become a moderator in the future. * Wiki Staff - Users that administrate and moderate the Pixel Gun Wiki. They are awarded with an AFK. They gain no additional permissions to the server and don't have tasks in the server either, but they are just identified as users that are staff of the wiki. ;Level roles # Wooden | Level 5 (1000 points) # Silver | Level 10 (2500 points) # Gold | Level 20 (10,000 points) # Crystal | Level 30 (20,000 points) # Ruby | Level 40 (40,000 points) # Adamant | Level 50 (75,000 points) # Champion | Level 60 (150,000 points) # PRO | Level 70 (250,000 points) Category:Other